Après le match
by Hermystic
Summary: Ginny est en France avec son équipe de Quidditch. Gabrielle vient la voir et lui propose de passer la soirée avec elle ... Femslash.


**Titre :** Après le match

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Gabrielle (oui, j'aime les pairings originaux ! :p)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Bien le bonjour ! Je reviens avec un texte un peu plus long que ce que je fais habituellement et pour cause ... Il a été commencé au cours d'un atelier en temps limité sur le Discord Plume-arc-ciel à partir des thèmes humour et famille mais euh ... J'ai comme qui dirait largement dépasser le cadre habituel puisque cela a donné cet OS sorti tout droit de mon imagination bien fertile ! Ceci est un femslash en bonne et due forme ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)  


* * *

Depuis que la guerre était finie, Ginny avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle avait achevé ses études puis elle s'était lancée dans une carrière professionnelle dans le Quidditch. Les saisons s'étaient enchaînées de même que les années. Les déplacements l'éloignaient de sa famille et cela lui faisait ainsi le plus grand bien.

Au cours d'une compétition, elle s'était retrouvée en France. L'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead avait gagné et avait fêté en grande pompe la victoire dans les vestiaires. Les filles étaient ensuite sorties des vestiaires. Ginny était dans les dernières, ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui repéra une chevelure blonde qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se dirigea vers elle mais ralentit le pas en voyant que ce n'était pas tout à fait la personne à laquelle elle pensait.

« Gabrielle ? interpella Ginny, surprise.

\- Hey Ginny, salua l'interpellée.

\- Je … Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, fit la joueuse, surprise.

\- Hé bien … J'habite toujours en France alors quand j'ai vu que l'équipe de ma belle-sœur adorée jouait à domicile, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de venir te voir ! expliqua Gabrielle.

\- Mais … Comment … Oh … » fit Ginny en percutant.

Elle avait omis qu'elle avait parlé de ses projets à son frère ainé. Elle voulait que quelqu'un soit au courant de _tous_ les détails de ce qu'elle envisageait de faire. Evidemment, elle croisait Fleur qui restait à côté de Bill même si elle ne disait rien. Cela devait être de cette manière que Gabrielle avait été mise au courant. Contrairement à elle, Fleur avait gardé contact avec sa propre famille.

« Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre quelque part ? proposa Gabrielle.

\- Hé bien si tu veux ! Je te laisse me guider, je ne connais pas très bien le coin, fit Ginny, penaude, mais avant, j'arrange ma tenue pour qu'elle soit un peu plus moldue, ajouta-t-elle.

\- D'accord ! Je te laisse me suivre une fois dehors ! » lança la sœur de Fleur en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Sac réduit en poche, Ginny vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et la suivit dans les allées les plus éloignées du château de Versailles. Elles étaient tellement loin qu'elles passèrent facilement pour de simples visiteuses moldues. Evidemment, tout le monde ne le faisait pas puisque les spectateurs, et une partie des joueurs, préféraient transplaner dès la fin du match mais, pour elles, c'était plus simple de faire de cette façon. Elles se mêlèrent à la foule compacte des visiteurs sortant du célèbre monument moldu et se hâtèrent d'en sortir pour déambuler dans les rues alentour. Gabrielle guida habilement Ginny jusqu'à son bar favori situé à proximité d'une gare.

Les deux femmes entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table libre. Un serveur vint leur donner des cartes avec les boissons disponibles. Avec une certaine hésitation, Ginny s'en saisit. Elle ne connaissait pas un seul des noms présents sur la carte et la reposa sur la table.

« Je crois que je vais prendre la même chose que toi, avança prudemment la joueuse de Quidditch.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas l'habitude de venir dans le coin ! commenta avec un léger sourire la sœur de Fleur.

\- Ouais, je me balade _ailleurs_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit Ginny.

\- Je vois, oui … Tu devrais essayer de bouger un peu plus si ton équipe l'accepte, proposa Gabrielle.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup mais j'aurai trop peur de me perdre … avoua Ginny avec gêne.

\- Il y a sans doute des gens qui connaissent le coin, pointa alors la blonde.

\- Oh … souffla Ginny, tu as sans doute raison » céda-t-elle avec un air contrit sur le visage.

Gabrielle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, le serveur était de retour pour prendre leurs commandes. La blonde prit les choses en main et demanda une bière ainsi que des snacks à grignoter. Le stylo levé, l'homme se tourna ensuite vers la rousse qui demanda la même chose que sa compagne d'un soir. Gabrielle haussa les sourcils et eut un petit sourire moqueur en fixant Ginny.

« Pas de commentaires, s'il te plait, grogna-t-elle.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! s'insurgea pour la forme Gabrielle.

\- Non mais tu l'as pensé très fort » rétorqua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elles se regardèrent, se rendirent compte du ridicule de la situation et éclatèrent de rire. Elles se remettaient tout juste de leurs émotions quand le serveur vint leur apporter leurs snacks et leurs boissons. Ginny inspecta la sienne et trouva qu'elle ressemblait à la Bierraubeurre. Elle en fit le commentaire à mi-voix et Gabrielle pouffa en sortant de sa poche de quoi payer leurs consommations.

« J'ai _encore_ dit une bêtise ? fit Ginny.

\- Goûte, tu comprendras ma réaction » incita Gabrielle en empochant la monnaie rendue par le serveur.

La rousse fit ce qu'elle lui dit et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle découvrit un léger goût d'agrumes qui n'était pas désagréable. Un claquement de langue plus tard, elle s'estima satisfaite de sa boisson. Elle reposa son verre et entama la discussion sur un sujet aussi banal que possible dans le monde moldu : le temps, la famille, les amis. Le monde de la sorcellerie était passé sous silence mais cela n'était pas dérangeant bien au contraire. Ginny se rendit compte qu'étant une parfaite inconnue pour les moldus, cela lui faisait du bien d'être détachée de la vie sorcière.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement au fil des gorgées, des biscuits à picorer et des discussions. Elles étaient détendues ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment pour Ginny. Gabrielle s'en rendit compte et en profita pour lui faire du gringue. La rousse s'en rendit compte et entra dans son jeu. A vrai dire, cela lui plaisait d'être séduite de cette manière : les gestes, les regards, tout était fait pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Même si, évidemment, elle l'était déjà depuis un moment !

Ainsi, le temps s'écoula plus vite, le monde commença à arriver. Elles commençaient à ne plus pouvoir s'entendre ce qui fit naitre des moues boudeuses sur leurs visages. Jusqu'à ce que la musique s'élève. Elles se regardèrent, complices, et se levèrent abandonnant leurs verres vidés. Les deux femmes se faufilèrent entre les chaises occupées et se déhanchèrent sur l'espace vide au centre de la pièce. D'autres personnes firent la même chose. Elles enchainèrent les pas de danses improvisés mais, au bout d'un certain temps, les jambes de Ginny se mirent à trembler de fatigue.

« Gaby, je sors, cria Ginny à l'oreille de sa compagne.

\- D'accord ! J'arrive ! » cria à son tour Gabrielle.

Mais la réponse se perdit dans le flot de bruit faisant que Ginny ne l'entendit pas. La joueuse de Quidditch se fraya un chemin pour récupérer sa veste puis sortit du bar. L'air frais du soir lui fit du bien. Elle s'adossa au mur du bar sentant qu'elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps debout si elle ne le faisait pas. Elle ferma les yeux laissant le calme ambiant l'apaiser. Mais une main sur le haut de son bras la fit sursauter.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, fit Gabrielle.

\- Pas grave, répondit Ginny.

\- Hm tout va bien ? demanda la blonde.

\- Ouais, je commençais juste à être un peu étourdie par l'ambiance, expliqua la rousse.

\- Ce qui peut se comprendre si t'as pas l'habitude … » fit Gabrielle avec un léger sourire.

Ginny grogna pour la forme. En réalité, elle savait que la sœur de Fleur n'avait pas tort. C'était la première fois qu'elle se lâchait autant après un match de Quidditch. En temps normal, elle partageait un repas copieux avec ses coéquipières avant de se coucher tôt pour l'entrainement du lendemain. Mais là, c'était différent : la saison venait de s'achever et tout le monde avait le droit de se reposer avant de remonter sur un balai. Alors oui, pour une fois, Ginny avait voulu en profiter. Depuis le temps que les autres joueuses la charriaient à ce propos … Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres faisant craquer Gabrielle qui sentit sa partie Vélane se réveiller.

« Ginny … » murmura la blonde, paniquée alors que ses cheveux commençaient à voleter alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent.

Le ton sur lequel fut prononcer son prénom fit réagir la concernée qui se tourna vers Gabrielle. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant le phénomène. Ginny poussa un juron, se décolla du mur et saisit Gabrielle par la main pour l'entrainer à l'abri des regards. Elles réussirent à trouver une petite rue assez calme où elles s'arrêtèrent quelques instants.

« Merde, je pensais pas que ces foutus gènes se déclencheraient maintenant alors que tout à l'heure, c'était _presque_ pareil, pesta Gabrielle.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, si ? murmura Ginny en bénissant l'obscurité qui cacha ses joues rouges.

\- Non, j'arrive à me contrôler mais ça reste gênant quand ça arrive dans le monde moldu, avoua la blonde.

\- Est-ce … Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour … pour t'aider ? demanda Ginny avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix.

\- Indépendamment de ma partie Vélane qui fait des siennes, j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir t'embrasser, rétorqua Gabrielle.

\- Peut-être … Pas ici ? fit doucement Ginny.

\- Tu as raison, on sera mieux chez moi, approuva la blonde, je nous fais transplaner » avertit-elle.

Après avoir eu l'accord de la rousse, Gabrielle prit Ginny par la taille et les fit transplaner dans le petit appartement qu'occupait la jeune Delacour. Dans une obscurité toute relative, elles atterrirent en vacillant légèrement sur leurs pieds. Elles s'accrochèrent un peu plus fermement l'une à l'autre en rapprochant leurs visages. Les lèvres se frôlèrent, râpèrent l'une contre l'autre avant d'exercer une pression plus franche. Main dans le dos, Ginny commença à remonter le haut de Gabrielle qui gigota contre elle quand elle comprit son intention d'aller plus loin.

« Dans ma chambre, souffla-t-elle.

\- D'accord » chuchota aussi Ginny.

Gabrielle entraina sa compagne d'un soir par la main. Elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la cadette qui était éclairée par les lampadaires de la rue. Grâce à cette lumière, elles commencèrent à retirer leurs vêtements. L'air frais apaisa leurs corps dénudés. Des frissons les prirent, elles se rapprochèrent et laissèrent faire leurs instincts. Ce fut surtout celui de Gabrielle qui prit le dessus en surplombant Ginny sur le lit.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à me contrôler, souffla Gabrielle avec des gestes saccadés.

\- Hé bien, vas-y, tu risquerais d'être surprise » murmura Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

L'accord obtenu, la jeune Delacour ne se fit pas prier et tira bon nombre de gémissements à sa compagne. La partie Vélane, qui était en elle, fut ravie de cette effusion de bruits. De sa langue, elle s'amusa beaucoup à taquiner, à insister sur les parties sensibles de ce corps alangui sur les draps. Elle se délecta de la poitrine, du ventre et du pubis de son amante. Ginny se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête à base de suppliques et du prénom de Gabrielle. Mais quelque chose sembla gêner la blonde. Elle fronça les sourcils, les doigts suspendus, prêts à être utilisés avant de basculer sur le côté.

« Merde … souffla Gabrielle en se concentrant sur ce qui se passait en elle.

\- Qu … Quoi ? bafouilla Ginny, les paupières mi-closes.

\- Mon instinct me souffle de me lier et ça, c'est pas bon du tout … murmura la jeune Delacour.

\- Hein ? C'est possible ? fit la rousse, perplexe.

\- On dirait bien que oui même si la sensation reste très diffuse … répondit Gabrielle.

\- On va ptet éviter d'aller jusque là … fit Ginny avec prudence.

\- Ouais, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'être liée avec quelqu'un … commenta la blonde pas que tu sois désagréable à regarder bien au contraire hein ! ajouta-t-elle ensuite comme pour se rattraper.

\- T'en fais pas, j'avais bien compris que c'était pas contre moi ! lança la rousse en pouffant de rire, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de me lier de suite » dit-elle ensuite en faisant une grimace.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. La situation devenait burlesque au possible ! Détendues, elles laissèrent leurs corps se reposer.

« C'était plutôt … Inattendu, commenta Ginny.

\- Désolée, grogna Gabrielle.

\- Hey, c'est rien ! J'ai pris mon pied hein ! fit la rousse avec un sourire extatique.

\- C'était plaisant de te voir Je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait autant … de bien ? avoua la blonde.

\- En vrai, j'ai rien fait depuis un moment … Les entrainements sont tellement épuisants que je n'ai pas la force de sortir pour le plaisir, confessa la rousse.

\- Pourtant, tu dois avoir pas mal de succès … fit Gabrielle en regardant avec gourmandise le corps à côté d'elle.

\- Oh détrompe toi … Les personnes que je croise voient l'amie d'Harry Potter et espèrent être bien vu de lui … Ils ne me voient pas vraiment … expliqua Ginny en passant un bras sous sa tête.

\- Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas une de ces personnes ? demanda Gabrielle avec un peu de provocation dans la voix.

\- Même si on ne s'est pas beaucoup vues, je te connais Gaby … » répondit son amante en souriant.

Gabrielle ne disait rien mais cela se voyait qu'elle était touchée par cette marque de confiance. Elle se mit à frissonner de froid. L'adrénaline était redescendue, elle se releva pour enfiler quelques vêtements sous le regard appréciateur de Ginny.

« J'imagine que si je te touche, ta petite partie Vélane va râler ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Aucune idée et je suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir en fait … répondit Gabrielle, penaude.

\- Pas de soucis » fit Ginny compréhensive en lui souriant.

La rousse se releva et retrouva quelques habits à enfiler. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son hôtesse et lui dit qu'elle allait dormir sur le canapé. Gabrielle la regarda, surprise, et refusa qu'elle dorme ailleurs que dans le lit. Ginny se mit à sourire et capitula rapidement. Elles se remirent sous les draps et se mirent à somnoler avant de s'endormir complètement après de vagues « bonne nuit » marmonnés.

Ce fut la lumière du petit matin qui les réveilla. Les paupières s'ouvraient et se refermaient, elles avaient du mal à se faire à la lumière naissante. Une fois l'adaptation faite, elles se saluèrent et restèrent au lit un moment. Selon le réveil, il était bien trop tôt pour se lever ! Elles savourèrent encore un peu la chaleur présente sous les draps. Ginny était encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil quand elle percuta qu'elle devait rentrer en Angleterre le jour même.

« Oh non … soupira Ginny.

\- Un problème ? demanda Gabrielle.

\- J'avais _complètement_ oublié que je rentrais en Angleterre pour voir un peu la famille aujourd'hui … souffla la rousse.

\- Ah oui, effectivement ! Ça va aller pour te préparer ? questionna la blonde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà une partie de mes affaires avec moi, répondit Ginny.

\- D'accord ! Dans ce cas-là, tu as bien le temps pour un petit-déjeuner ! » s'exclama Gabrielle.

Ginny approuva. Elles se levèrent toutes les deux. La joueuse de Quidditch suivit la propriétaire des lieux et découvrit plus en détail l'appartement. Elle se proposa pour aider son amie mais elle refusa, elle irait plus vite à tout préparer seule. Un peu gênée, Ginny s'installa sur le tabouret près du bar séparant le salon de la cuisine. Gabrielle prépara rapidement du café, des tartines et du jus d'orange. Elles dégustèrent leur premier repas de la journée qui leur fit beaucoup de bien.

Gabrielle proposa à Ginny d'utiliser sa salle de bain chose qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle récupéra quelques affaires propres dans le sac qu'elle avait désenvouté. Elle alla prendre une douche puis se prépara pour la journée à venir. Prête, elle laissa ensuite la place à Gabrielle. Ginny voulut bien faire en s'occupant de la vaisselle mais tout avait été nettoyé et rangé. Elle soupira ne sachant trop que faire. Elle tomba sur un magazine moldu, s'en saisit et s'installa à nouveau sur le tabouret pour le lire. Elle pouffa de rire en voyant que les moldus n'étaient pas mieux que certains journaux sorciers.

« Pas très brillant ce truc-là hein ? fit Gabrielle en sortant de la pièce d'eau.

\- Non ! Mais c'est terriblement drôle ! Je ne sais pas qui sont tous ces gens mais leurs vies étalées comme ça … On dirait les nôtres dans certains torchons de chez nous ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer que certaines de mes amies suivent ça de très près, soupira la blonde.

\- Nooon sérieusement ?! lâcha la rousse.

\- Oui … » soupira la sœur de Fleur avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny se leva pour ranger la revue et récupéra toutes ses affaires. Baguette magique en main, elle réduisit de nouveau le sac. Elle retourna ensuite près de Gabrielle.

« Hé bien, grâce à toi, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie alors, répondit Gabrielle, n'hésite pas à revenir si tu passes dans le coin, lança-t-elle ensuite avec un de ses fameux sourires en coin.

\- Cela sera avec plaisir, accepta Ginny, bon hé bien je vais te laisser … » dit-elle ensuite.

Elles se regardèrent, s'étreignirent une dernière fois avant de se reculer. Gabrielle contourna Ginny pour ouvrir la porte oubliant que son amante pouvait transplaner. Mais la rousse ne lui en tint pas rigueur. De cette manière, elles se quittaient de façon moins abrupte … Parce qu'autant que possible, elles voulaient garder de bons souvenirs de leur soirée aussi douce que bienfaitrice.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
